Scleroderma patients (SSc) have anticentromere and antitopo-I antibodies in their blood. These antibodies are SSc specific and they are mutually exclusive. We have found that these two antibodies from many non- related SSc patients share a common structure. We believe that this structure may be functional, and play a role in the regulation of these SSc specific antibodies. We propose that the cells that produce the scleroderma antibodies are identified, and controlled through this structure. At the time the disease starts, this control is overturned leading to the production of specific autoantibodies. Normal immunoglobulins should then be capable to restore this control. We propose to compare the autoantibodies of scleroderma patients before and after treatment with intravenous pooled normal immunoglobulins (IVIg) given as infusion for 3 consecutive days. Changes after treatment may provide the basis for future specific targeting to control production of the antibodies. The possibility of finding a specific therapy for SSc, a disease that at present has no cure, has extensive social implications and clinical implications.